No Time For Question
by AnimeWindPriestess
Summary: A new girl shows up with a big secret. Can Conan help her without ruining everythingChapter 3 up!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1- The New Girl

"Class I'd like to introduce you to a new student in our class." Their teacher pushed a small girl in front of them. " Do you want to introduce yourself?"

The girl stared at the teacher for a moment as if she'd rather not, but then took a small breathe and muttered "Irene. Irene Christie."

Conan had been busy passing a note to Ai, but looked up at this. That name sounded familiar.

"Okay Irene it looks as though there's a seat free… in the back. Would that be okay?"

Irene didn't answer, but sat herself in the seat to the right of Conan. She kept her face down and didn't steal a glance with anyone.

Conan gave her a sad stare. The first day of school had been hard for him too, but for different reasons...

Conan felt a slide of paper from under his seat. He bent down and picked it up just before their teacher came down his row.

He opened it and jotted down an answer sliding it back to Amy. It said something along the lines of having the new girl sit with them at lunch.

Conan laughed to himself a little. It had been Amy who had been one of the few to say hi to him when he came to this place. Living through Elementary School for the second time seemed horrible at first, but it was slightly more bearable now.

"Excuse me?" Conan was snapped from his thoughts by a small voice next to him.

"Hnm?"

"Can I borrow a pencil please?" Irene asked.

Conan pulled a spare one from his desk and as he handed it to her. As he did her sleeve slipped up a little. He gasped at what he saw. A scar ran around her wrist.

"Wha-?"

Irene grabbed the pencil and pulled her long sleeve down. "It's nothing."

Conan stared at her. That cut had been deep. This girl…she had been seriously hurt by someone.

Just then the bell rang and Irene was out the door before he could say another word.


	2. The Diary

Chapter 2- The Diary

"Kudo, give it up!" Ai said as they walked to Agasa's house from school. "That girl obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

Conan had tried desperately through all of his remaining classes to get Irene's attention, but she had always found a way to avoid him.

"Who said anything about talking?" Conan said with a smile. "She just owes me a pencil."

"Cut the humor, Kudo. You have that look in your eye and I'm telling you DROP IT."

Conan stopped walking for second. He could've sworn-

Ai stared at him. "What's up, Kudo?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Anyway, what does it concern you if I want to talk to someone?"

"You should know by now what happens when you stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Conan was taken aback by this "Touché."

"I'm glad you see my point, Kudo. Promise me you won't go nosing around?"

Conan didn't answer. He had heard it again. Some one was following them.

"Hey, Ai I have something I have to do." Conan said turning around. "I think I left something at school."

Ai shook her head. "Geez, Kudo you become more like a kid every second." But she knew something was up. She sighed as she watched him run off. "I guess that was a no…"

Conan could hear the footsteps of their stalker retreating. He pulled out his watch ready to fire. He came around a corner and ran straight into Irene.

Books and paper fell to the ground around them and Conan immediately forgot about the person who had been following him and Ai. Maybe it had just been someone taking the same path. Besides, he needed to talk to Irene whether Ai wanted him to or not.

"Oops, sorry about that" Conan said dropping to his knees to pick up Irene's books.

Irene stood beside him. She seemed too scared to move, but Conan didn't notice. He was too transfixed in the books this girl was carrying. Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie novels? Now why was a first grader reading these…?

Irene snapped out of it and grabbed the books from Conan's hands stuffing them into her book bag, and immediately started running.

"Hey, Irene! Wait!" Conan yelled, but she was already too far ahead to hear him. He doubted she would have stopped anyway.

That's when he noticed a small book lying a couple feet away from him. He walked over a picked it up. "Diary" was printed on the front of it.


	3. Inside a sad girl's mind

Sorry it took so long guys but here's chapter 3! Domo arigatou for waiting so long!

Conan sat on his mat with the diary open in his lap. One finger on the flashlight and the other on the binding. He just couldn't bring himself to open it. I mean, this was someone else's property, right?

Although….that girl _was _acting strange….Maybe just a peek.

He flipped the diary open to the first page, his eyes widening slightly more as they scanned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy got mad at me today again. I just don't understand. I mean, I understand I may not be his real daughter, but he doesn't have to…I'm just tired of being his guinea pig! Well, some kid got me in big trouble today…Shinichi something. Daddy's work is strange. They all have strange code names and dress all in black…I just don't understand…_

He flipped to the next page, almost ripping it as he turned to it. He flinched. This page had both ink mixed with tears on it. The writing was smeared and written fast.

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy got… mad at me again. It hurts….It hurts so much. He…couldn't find him. The kid who made him angry He's so angry…He made me take something…and….it hurts. I was fourteen when I woke up this morning…but now looking in the mirror…..Oh,God! Someone…please help me_

Again he flipped the page. This page had blood trickling the sides.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not me anymore….not me. Daddy says he has a job for me to do. I have to find him…this kid who's ruined it all. I have to find him for Daddy. I'm desperate. Daddy cut me today. Slashed my wrists. He needed a blood sample. Because I'm not me anymore. I won't be until I find him…the kid who made dad angry…I can't even call him dad anymore. I have to call him Gin…..alcohol is stupid to me, but I don't care. Daddy is proud of me now….and he'll be happy when I find him…right? He'll stop using me for his experiments, right?_

The rest of the page was not legible. Whoever the writer was had probably started crying hysterically because the writing was so smeared not even the best telescope could make that writing legible. The writer was that girl….that poor girl. Feeling guilty, he turned to the next page.

_Dear Diary, _

_I started elementary school today. Ironic, huh? I never thought I'd live these days again. But, hey, I'm trying to enjoy it. Though, it is hard. This kid who sits next to me in class looks an awful lot like the kid I'm supposed to be looking for…Though, for some reason, I don't want to question him. My wrist is still hurting so bad….This kid…Conan. He keeps looking at me funny. Maybe he suspects something?...No….no way. I'm never going to find him…Ever…_

He flipped to the next page, and it was empty. Great…he was responsible for ruining someone else's life….again. But wait; didn't she write she was Gin's daughter? He flinched. No. She wasn't his daughter. She was a test subject. Nothing more. He didn't care about this girl…no matter how much she wanted him to. Should he tell her the truth? That what she was looking for was right in front of her? But…that could get him in trouble…and Ran too…What was he going to do?

Flipping the flashlight off, he slumped down onto his mat on the floor. He sighed, and the diary slipped to the floor.

He fell asleep with his glasses on; still wondering what he was supposed to do….

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And also to those who actually remember this story after me not posting for so long bows many a time I'm sorry….so sorry….Please review! Even if I don't deserve your praise or rejection it would be awfully nice!


	4. Weakness

_Here's chapter 4! And so I don't forget this time! I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters! Otay then? Now let me begin! Ahem-_

Irene returned home to a rather cheap apartment, tossing her books to the floor, and reached her hands in the air for a long stretch. She ignored the many scars that ran up and down her arms as she did so. She was just so used to the stinging now on her wrists.

Looking around the dingy place she couldn't help but smile. Her "father" no longer wanted the task of keeping her under his roof. In fact, if she hadn't been of some use to him he probably would have dumped her in the streets by now. Irene was naïve though, and thought the trashy place was a way of letting her out on her own.

After her parents had passed away for unknown reasons she had been passed continuously throughout the organization. No one had wanted the daughter of disappointment agents. Then Gin had come along. He took her in when she had nowhere else to go, and she was forever grateful to him. No matter how many times he beat her down, or forced her to try things from "Daddy's job" she never complained. She was only eight or so at the time so…she didn't understand this was wrong. She cried alone secretly, of course, but she never wanted her precious "Daddy" to see her cry. Crying was a weakness, and he did not permit weakness…

Irene shook her head pushing the memories from her mind. That was all in the past. Things were going to be different from now on! When she found this boy daddy would like her again! He might even….be proud of her.

'_Maybe….just maybe…..'_ Irene looked down at her hands. _'Maybe Daddy won't…get mad at me anymore….'_ A part of her mind that still had hope said this to her and it made her feel so much better.

Irene's eyes started to well up, but she brushed the oncoming tears away.

'_You can't show weakness, remember?'_ Her other conscience sneered at her.

Despite this she still felt a little better. She kneeled beside her pile of books and started shifting through them. She smiled to herself. She thought she had been quite clever making an alias using one of her favorite characters from Sherlock and one of her favorite authors.

Just then her conscience tugged at her. _'Where's your diary, honey?'_

Irene's eyes widened and she searched through the pile…

Sherlock….Agatha Christie…where was her diary!

She flipped through the books again and again.

Her conscience grinned at her, _'Give it up, honey'_.

Hope was having a hard time keeping up here. Even her other side was gasping, _'I don't believe this!'_

She gave each novel one more pitiful stare before admitting the truth…It was gone.

'_No…please no…' _This time it was her speaking in between them.

That diary had so many secrets…She thought back to earlier that day. She flashbacked to her encounter with Conan and her jaw dropped. She had dropped her books and….Oh,no.

'_No! No! No!' _she pushed her hands hard over her ears as if she was scared the neighbors might hear the screams echoing over and over in her head.

'_Please! Not him! If he really is Shinichi…then….Oh,no! I've ruined everything!'_ She thought this to her self and her two sides clashed immediately.

'_Following him was such a stupid idea! Ohhhh, you idiot!' _her conscience screamed, mentally slapping her.

The little piece of hope in her tried to defend her. _'Well, maybe he didn't read it…?'_

Irene felt both inner feelings fighting back and forth inside her head. Couldn't they see they were giving her a head ache?

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, pulling them to her face, into a little ball of misery.

She then let all of her weakness out, sobbing uncontrollably against her knees. All alone and miserable.

Not far away Gin watched this whole scene on a small monitor. The girl, of course, knew nothing of this hidden camera.

Gin motioned his partner to the screen. "We may have a problem."

Vodka gave the monitor an annoyed glance.

"What problem?" he asked, retrieving a pocket knife from the inside of his black coat. "If the girl can not complete her task…"He flipped the pocketknife open revealing a rather sharp blade, "we dispose of her."

Vodka repocketed the knife and a smirk ran across his face. "Just like her parents."

"Understood," Gin said, his eyes remaining as cold as ever. But as he looked back to the screen his face crumpled for a second, almost showing pity, but this look immeiatly vanished.

He reached over and lipped the monitor off. Finally leaving the girl to truly cry in misery alone.

'


	5. Apology to my readers

_Sorry it took so long to update guys..it's been what? Over a year?? -sweatdrop-... I couldn't get onto my account and I had so much to dooo. Waaah!! But anyway, for anyone who even still remembers this story...I promise to update soon as soon as I get my account all rebuilt again...Sorry. -bows amillion times in apology-_


End file.
